


Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

by Mswriter07



Series: Dead On Arrival [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bonding, M/M, No band, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Patrick turned towards Pete and fell into his arms.  “I’m scared Pete.”
Pete held him close and stroked his wet hair and said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”
“Neither of us knew this was going to happen.  I’m just glad they didn’t try to turn me.  I would’ve ripped my throat open further before they could.”
“I know you would have.  Thank you for holding on.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a Christmas like story but it somehow it turned into a vampire story. This is Part 1 of 3 of this series. You'll notice my character Lilith, while technically an OC, I've based her off the myths and legends of Lilith. I hope you enjoy.

Pete ran down the snowy alley behind his apartment and found his lover sprawled against the brick wall his hat knocked off and blood spilling from his throat. The smell of Patrick’s blood filtered into Pete’s nostrils and he fell next to Patrick’s body. He reached for Patrick’s wrist and felt a faint pulse. Pete shook Patrick and said, “Baby? Come on. How are you feeling?”

“P….stop. Hurts.” Patrick gurgled. 

Pete eased him into the snow and pressed a pack of snow against his throat. “Did they force you to drink their blood?”

Patrick pushed his head from side to side and gasped for breath. 

“Oh gods...a miracle. Can I give you mine? Not much time baby.”

“Yes.” Patrick panted.

“You’re aware of this?”

“Yes. I want you.”

“Love you baby.”

“Love you too.” After a couple of breaths Patrick continued, “I want to stay by your side.”

Pete slit his wrist and set it by Patrick’s lips and Patrick latched on with his lips and teeth. Pete let him suckle for about five minutes before he pulled off and Patrick whined quietly. Pete found some more snow and dabbed at Patrick’s face and his throat as it healed up. Patrick tried to make noise but Pete shushed him gently and stroked his cheek. 

A few minutes later Pete helped Patrick sit up and he whispered, “Feeling better?”

“Hungry.” Patrick said as he curled up closer to Pete.

“Who did this to you?” Pete whispered as he helped Patrick onto his feet.

“Bill and Gabe.”

“Those assholes will pay. Let’s get you something to eat and then we’ll get a plan together.”

“Sounds good. How are we getting into the apartment with me looking like this?”

“We can go up the fire escape to the window since we’re on this side of the building. Think you can climb?” Pete asked worriedly.

“Yeah. Just get my hat and I’m ready to go.” Patrick said.

Pete pulled Patrick’s hat out of the snow and shook it free of liquid before he handed it back to his lover. Patrick clipped it to his belt loop and Pete helped him to the fire escape. Patrick started climbing first and Pete followed close behind. Once the two made it to their apartment window, Pete worked the window up from the ice block that decided to form on the outside. After he got the window open they slipped inside and Pete closed the window back.

Inside the apartment Pete got a better look at Patrick and saw that his clothes had long slashes throughout and that all the blood had caked and congealed against the material and Patrick’s skin. His long hair had a few knots in the back and his sideburns were splattered with blood. Pete went into their bathroom and started a hot shower and came back out to get Patrick. “Come on Baby. Let me help you clean up and we’ll go somewhere safe for you to hunt.”

Patrick shook himself and said, “Yeah. Sure.” Patrick allowed Pete to strip him of his clothes in the bathroom and help him into the shower stall. Patrick paused under the hot spray and Pete saw rivulets of diluted blood trail down Patrick’s body. He eyed the spot on Patrick’s throat where Bill and/or Gabe took chunks out, feeding off his lover’s precious life source. He was just glad he made it in time so he could save Patrick although he never wanted to have to force the change onto him. Patrick turned towards Pete and fell into his arms. “I’m scared Pete.”

Pete held him close and stroked his wet hair and said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Neither of us knew this was going to happen. I’m just glad they didn’t try to turn me. I would’ve ripped my throat open further before they could.”

“I know you would have. Thank you for holding on.”

“I couldn’t die without seeing you one last time.”

“I know you said you’re okay with all of this but are you sure you want to live your days with the dangers and repercussions of what I did?”

Patrick looked up at Pete and held his face in his hands and he said, “I will be living out my days with you so we don’t have personal repercussions to worry about just what the council will say when they find out. First though let’s get me clean so we can go hunt and then get a plan together for Bill and Gabe stepping onto your territory.”

“They did more than make a move on my territory, they almost killed you, and everyone knows you’re off limits. They will pay and we’ll set new ground rules for our territory.”

“But this is your territory?”

“I’ve always thought of it as ours but now that you’re a vampire it is definitely ours. You’re my lover, my eternity and we share everything.”

“Okay. Let’s get the rest of the stale blood off of me and we’ll go check out the lay of land.” Patrick said as he stepped back into the spray and Pete got their favorite soap and lathered a soft cloth up to wash Patrick with - he took his time and made sure Patrick didn’t have a drop of blood on him.

Pete did a peripheral cleaning of himself and they got out of the shower and went to their room to get dressed and Pete put his favorite fedora on top of Patrick’s head and handed him his peacoat for their outing. Patrick knew what Pete was doing and he was happy to follow along - he was second in charge especially after being changed and Pete wasn’t going to have it any other way. Pete took out his heavy trench coat and heavy boots and they finished dressing for their night out. 

They locked up their apartment and Pete led Patrick a few blocks away to a park and asked, “Do you want me to help you catch your first kill?”

“Yeah just to give me an idea of how it’s done.” Patrick said as he glanced around at the people in the park.

Pete sniffed the air a couple of times and then said, “Sniff a couple of times and tell me what you smell.”

Patrick sniffed and said, “Fear and arousal and somewhere someone is very happy.”

“Good. That’s what I smelled too. Which do you think will be the easiest to take down?”

“The aroused one? Too many things could go wrong with fear or being happy.”

“You have been paying attention.” Pete smiled. 

 

“After ten years as your lover, if I can’t get a few basics then I’d be a shit vampire and lover.”

Pete let out his braying laugh and pulled Patrick into a kiss. When he pulled away he saw Patrick with his fangs extended and he said, “You are my beautiful, beautiful lover and we will rule the nights together.”

“Are we going to plan a coup for the whole of Chicago?” Patrick smirked.

“Let’s get Bill and Gabe taken care of and then we can plot for the city.”

“I like that idea.” Patrick purred against Pete’s throat.

“Let’s feast. Lead the way.” Pete said as he nuzzled the side of Patrick’s head.

Patrick stepped away but laced his fingers with Pete’s and led the way to a couple in the throes of passion. Patrick knew Pete had already fed but knew he could use some sustenance after changing him as well as this being his first kill. The two grabbed their prospective victim and Pete watched Patrick sink his fangs into the woman’s throat. He was neat about the entire feeding collecting all of her blood as he drained her. Pete drained her partner and closed his wounds up as he watched Patrick finish off his first victim. 

After they were laid out on the ground Patrick glanced at Pete and he asked, “Did you come while feeding?”

“Watching you feed is erotic as hell. I tried to hold off my orgasm but you moaned and I couldn’t stop it if I tried.” 

“I’m feeling a lot better so we might want to scope things out before sunrise and then we’ll get things started tomorrow night.”

“Sounds good.” Pete tightened his coat and Patrick fixed his hat.

They left the park and they walked over to Angels & Kings and the bouncers let Pete and Patrick through. As they went to their usual table everyone they passed had paused and took in Patrick’s new air. After they sat down, a waitress came by their table and asked, “Would you like your usuals?”

Patrick glanced at Pete and then said, “Bring the mixed platter with ranch dressing and wasabi sauce and a bottle of your best merlot.”

“Coming right up sirs.”

The waitress left them to their privacy and Pete said, “I see we’re branching out.”

Patrick shrugged and said, “We have things to celebrate and plans to be made.”

“Celebrate?”

“The fact that we’re basically married. We are what we are and people will learn that neither of us are to be messed with. We can test stuff out and see what the change did to me and look at the rest of the situation.” Patrick said as he grazed Pete’s jaw with his mouth, his canines extended enough to scrape across the stubble.

“Fuck Patrick.” Pete breathed. He glanced at Patrick’s features under the lights and found he was staring into silver pools and blood red lips. “I think we need to fuck. Jesus Patrick.”

“After we celebrate.” Patrick soothed.

Pete shivered and said, “Okay.”

“You still have that couch in your office here?” Patrick said.

Pete swallowed and nodded. 

“Good.” 

When the waitress came back with their order and bottle of wine, Patrick had all of Pete’s attention wrapped up in their kisses. The waitress poured their wine and set the bottle within reach and moved away from the table. Patrick heard the waitress walk away and he released Pete’s mouth and he smirked at Pete’s dazed look. 

Pete gathered a few of his senses back and said, “You are a delightful tease. Now let’s eat.”

They sipped their wine and Pete skimmed the club to make sure he and Patrick were still okay and only found a few voyeurs. He grinned and then went back to admiring some of Patrick’s more noticeable physical changes - the silver overtaking his breathtaking blue color, red stained lips like someone took a blood red color and painted his lips, his pearl white fangs barely peeking through his swollen lips and the thicker red blond hair on top of his head. Pete wanted to drag Patrick away but he would be patient for Patrick.

The bottle of wine was emptied easily and they fed each other some of the finger foods from the tray before Pete whined in the back of his throat and Patrick said, “Let’s go to the office.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “About time.”

“You’re insatiable.” Patrick whispered against Pete’s mouth.

The office was thankfully unoccupied by the other partners and Pete locked the door behind them. He pulled his clothes off before Patrick could say a word and let Patrick look as the latter pulled his own clothes off and then Patrick moved and talking was cut short. They worked their way to the couch and Patrick pulled away and asked, “How do you want to do this?”

“You fucking me. I’ve always loved that.” Pete said as he gave Patrick a peck on his lips before he laid back on the couch.

“Where’s the lube?”

“Top desk drawer.” Pete said as he stroked his erection.

Patrick found the bottle and straddled Pete’s thighs before he glanced at the bottle and tutted. Pete frowned and Patrick asked, “This has only been used between us and a few solo adventures?”

Pete keened and arched under Patrick. Patrick took Pete’s hip with his free hand and squeezed it gently and Pete took in some air and said, “Definitely Patrick. It’s always you.”

“Good.” Patrick said as he uncapped the bottle and he covered his fingers. Patrick prepped Pete and pushed inside in one clean push. He gripped Pete’s shoulders as he thrust and his mind was swirling with images of a four post canopy bed with black chiffon draped over the sides to give the illusion of privacy. Several gray shades of linen bedding and pillows that were in disarray as Pete twisted and grasped at anything he could get ahold of as Patrick made his body sing.

Pete glanced up and saw Patrick with his eyes closed and his body taut as he thrust but Pete was starting to feel that Patrick had some hefty strength behind his grip and Pete found he had the strength to move his hand to grip Patrick’s and use his own strength as a way to pull Patrick back from where he disappeared to and Pete whispered, “Easy Trick. Loosen your grip.”

Patrick opened his eyes and stopped moving as he removed his hands from Pete’s shoulders. Bruises had appeared and along with his nails marking Pete’s skin. Patrick stumbled over his words, “Sorry. I didn’t know. Don’t want to ever hurt you.”

Pete stroked his mouth out of the frown and said, “S’ok. Healing a shoulder overnight though isn’t on my to do list, at least not with this exercise. While the sex is fantastic, where’d your mind go?”

“We were in a canopy bed with chiffon draped over it and linen bedding. You were extra wriggly as we were making love.”

“Much better than this couch.” Pete grinned.

“Anywhere is good as long as we’re together.” Patrick said as he leaned down and kissed along the visible bruises and marks.

Pete glanced at his shoulders as Patrick moved from side to side and he said, “Your kisses are making the boo boo's go away.”

Patrick looked at the line of fading bruises where he’d kissed Pete’s skin and he said, “Good. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Have we killed the mood by just talking?” Pete asked even though he could still feel Patrick hard as steele and his own erection hadn’t wilted between them.

Patrick leaned down and kissed Pete deeply and made his way down to Pete’s heart. He kissed the spot gently and looked up at Pete through his lashes and asked, “Can I?”

Pete bit his lip unsure for half a minute and then said, “That’s forever, you know?”

Patrick could hear the uncertainty in Pete’s voice and he moved back up to Pete’s mouth and said, “I’m honestly running on instinct here but I want you to be my forever.”

“Us bonding like this will make us equals as well. No one will be able to break our bonds although they’ll try. We just don’t give up and we’ll be alright.”

“Good. Now I’m going to fuck you and we’ll work our bonding into the mix.” Patrick moved his hips to emphasize his point and Pete nodded his head vigorously. Patrick smiled and kissed his mouth one more time before he gripped the couch cushion under Pete’s head and went back thrusting, making Pete’s body sing for him. When he felt his orgasm start, his fangs came down and he bit into Pete’s chest over his heart.

Pete let out a scream and kept Patrick close to his chest so he could suckle from his heart’s lifesource. Pictures, music, Patrick’s life before Pete slammed into Pete’s mind and he could feel his own orgasm explode out of him. Pete didn’t know whether to curl around Patrick and protect him or pull away and see what kind of heavenly monster he created. The smell of blood and semen were getting intense and before Pete knew it, Patrick was over him with his heart near his lips.

Only one thing to do - Pete bit into the muscles proffered and he got to taste his ambrosia, Patrick’s blood untainted even by his first feed. Pete could feel their connection building and he kept suckling. Patrick’s fingers stroked his hair and his moans were music to Pete’s ears. Feeling satisfied Pete closed the wound over Patrick’s heart and he pulled him down on top of his chest so they could rest. Patrick looked paler but no less handsome and Pete carded his fingers through Patrick’s mane of spun red gold.

“Love you Pete.”

“Love you too Trick.” Pete said as kissed Patrick’s forehead.

An hour later a knock interrupted their rest and it was their waitress. “Mr. Wentz? Mr. Stump? I’m sorry to disturb you but someone is out in the main bar and they won’t leave unless they talk to you. The patrons are restless and the staff, we’re trying to keep everything calm.”

Patrick and Pete heard her through the door and said, “Take the person to the private showroom and we’ll be there in a few minutes. Give the patrons a round on the house and put a couple of drops of calming solution in them.”

“Alright Mr. Wentz.” The waitress left to go follow Pete’s orders and the two newly bonded lovers got up and found tissues and a few wet wipes to clean themselves up with before they redressed.

Patrick looked at Pete worriedly and asked, “Who would want to talk to us that would make the patrons anxious?”

“Two guesses and my first is Lilith especially now that you’ve been changed.”

“You think Lilith was behind Gabe and Bill attacking me?”

“I’m almost positive because they’ve been rather cool with you since we’ve started dating. She must want to make a move on our territory.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and said, “Let’s go see what she wants.” He kissed Pete softly and stepped away before they could start all over again. Too much work to do that night. Pete followed Patrick out of the office and they walked through the main bar before disappearing down a side hall. Pete and Patrick made it to the private showroom and found Lilith sitting on the sofa like she owned the place. 

Lilith looked between the two and noticed Patrick’s change immediately. Patrick stood in front of Pete by a half step and crossed his arms as he was face to face with Lilith for the first time. Pete tried to ease in front of Patrick just in case LIlith tried something but Patrick stood his ground. He didn’t know her powers or talents but he wasn’t about to show he was afraid of her either. Lilith stood up from the sofa and stood in front of Patrick - she was a few inches taller so she had to look down to meet his gaze and found his vampiric features on display - silver eyes, fang tips visible in his sneer and blood red lips.

“Patrick, so nice of you to join our ranks.” Lilith said.

“I didn’t join your ranks. I accepted this because of Pete.”

“Well you’re a vampire so you’re one of us. Now onto the reason I’m here in this place of filth,” Patrick had to hold Pete still as Lilith continued, “Peter you know that if you make a changling that before anything else they must be brought before the council, therefore me, to inspect and decide what happens to them?”

“Seeing as how you had something to do with it, I saved my lover. I figured I’d skip the council step and plan my revenge for coming into my territory to try and destroy me.”

“You made a big mistake Peter Wentz. Patrick will be coming with me…”

Patrick jerked himself out of Lilith’s grasp and he said, “I’m not going anywhere and if you touch me again you’ll be in trouble.”

Lilith tightened her grip on his bicep and Patrick glared daggers at her - he kept his breathing deep and let it out slowly and could feel something building up inside of him. When a burst of light threw Lilith off of him, he grabbed Pete’s hand, and he said, “Do not try that again. Now get out of here before I set the bouncers and security on you.” 

Lilith glared at Patrick before she helped herself off the concrete floor and slunk out of the room and out of Angels & Kings for hopefully the last time.

Pete looked at his lover and he said, “You stood up to Lilith. That was very badass but you know we’ll have to watch ourselves for a bit.”

“I know but she needed to know that I wasn’t going to be one of her toys.” Patrick saw Pete frown and he said, “You’re not her toy either but I do know you’ve dealt with her for survival. I’m not holding that against you but I’m here and we’re better than her.”

“Patrick you are just as sweet as a vampire as you were when I first met you.” Pete grinned as he hugged Patrick. 

Patrick returned the hug and said against Pete’s neck and said, “Only with you.” 

Pete squeezed him tight and then let him go. He grinned after that and said, “Let’s go check on our patrons and get them taken care of.”

“Okay.” Patrick smiled and laced his fingers with Pete’s before they left the showroom for the main floor. 

Pete took Patrick behind the bar and said, “Stay here and I’ll walk the floor really quick.” Patrick nodded and reached for a towel to throw over his white dress shirt and reached for a tumbler to make himself a bourbon. “Yo Bebe, Trick’s gonna help ya at the bar for a few minutes. I’ll be back.” 

“Alright Pete.” Bebe smiled at Patrick and asked, “Do you know how to mix any drinks?”

“Do you have the recipes for the main requests?”

“Yeah. Under the bar counter if you know where to look. Helps when we’re slammed and we have two or three of us back here.”

Patrick glanced through his glasses and found recipes laminated and typed so that everyone could read them. Patrick took a sip of his own bourbon and sat it on the back side away from the serving counter and Bebe pointed to a new customer a few seats from Patrick. Patrick walked over and asked, “What can I get you?”

“Sex on the beach.” The woman replied as she pulled out a cigarette.

“No smoking ma’am.” Patrick said as he skimmed the drinks and found her drink. He mixed it and set in front of her on a napkin and he found she was still smoking. 

“Ma’am?”

The lady looked over him lazily as she sipped the drink and said, “I smoke everywhere I go. No one tells me no so you’ll have to get over yourself.”

Patrick turned around for a moment, took another sip of bourbon, and turned back around. He stared the customer down and said, “Give me your cigarette and do not try to light another while you are in this establishment. I will know even if you wander away from the bar.”

She handed him the cigarette and her pack and he wet the end of the cigarette before he threw both in the trash. “You’re the first person that’s said no to me.”

“Good it was needed. Now enjoy your drink and be on your way.” Patrick said as he moved away.

Bebe looked at Patrick and said, “Way to go Mr. Stump.” 

Patrick glanced at the lady and found she was still sipping her drink and said, “Just doing my job.” 

A few minutes later Pete came around the bar and said, “Everyone’s good. Also I seen you put that lady in her place and now I think I want to take you home and ravish you.”

“That can be arranged.” Patrick said as he kissed Pete and then downed his bourbon in a last gulp. “Let’s go home.”

A couple blocks from Pete and Patrick’s apartment they passed an alley and out of the shadows came Gabriel Saporta and WIlliam Beckett. Pete scowled and growled. Gabe and Bill split Pete and Patrick apart and out stepped Lilith with a smirk on her face. “Well, well, well. Thought you could get rid of me so quickly.”

With Lilith in Patrick’s line of sight, he started to growl and feel hot. He recognized the feeling and tried to direct it towards her but Bill and Gabe grabbed his arms while Lilith waved her hand and sent Pete into the brick wall. “Pete!!!” Patrick screamed.

“No more Peter ever, not ever again if I have my way...and I always do!” Lilith sneered. Patrick struggled against his handlers and Lilith walked up to him and ran his fingers along his cheek. Patrick tried to bite her but she slapped him and she walked back down the alley with Gabe and Bill following behind her with Patrick still struggling.


End file.
